


Sick

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Series: Ask Percy! [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123





	Sick

All Characters

Nico: I don't like it  
PenguinLover1098: You're just jealous  
Annabeth: If anyone should be fighting over Percy it's me. He's MY boyfriend  
PenguinLover1098: I can't help if he's adorable  
Percy: Aw  
Annabeth: Oh don't listen to her! LIES  
PenguinLover1098: My Percy!  
Percy: Guys, my s-  
Nico: You're hurting him, let go!  
PenguinLover1098,Annabeth: NO!  
Percy: Guys, I might -  
Annabeth: Not now Percy!  
PenguinLover1098: What's wrong?

Percy: If all of you don't get off of me I'm going to puke

Annabeth: Ew! *jumps off couch*

Hazel: Questions?

PenguinLover1098: I ran out out of questions. Now I'm just hugging Percy. *buries face in shirt*  
Percy: *sigh* *tries to escape*  
PenguinLover1098: *pouts*  
Annabeth: You're seriously going to fall for that?  
Percy: She's pouting!  
Annabeth: What happens if we ever have kids? Are you just going to give them what they want whenever they pout? What happens when they want a car?  
Percy: ...

Athena: You're not having kids with that Seaweed Spawn. In fact, you're coming back to Olympus with me right now   
Annabeth: MOOOOM SHE'S STEALING MY BOYFRIEND *cries*  
Athena: You'd better not be throwing a tantrum young lady  
Annabeth: Maybe

Percy: *whispers* I think you should let go  
PenguinLover1098: Can I not?  
Percy: Annabeth might stab you with her knife later  
PenguinLover1098: I'm willing to risk it  
Percy: I'm sorry Annabeth  
Annabeth: I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at her  
PenguinLover1098: Go be mad at Olympus. Byeee  
Annabeth: THAT'S IT!

PenguinLover1098: Okay, so I'm gonna wait until Annabeth is done throwing a fit and then come up with more chapters. SAVE ME

Annabeth: RUN  
PenguinLover1098: *squeals and runs away*


End file.
